Fanfic: Yellow Hydrangeas
A Darkstalker Fanfic by the Darkstalker Fanclub/Army, coded by me Prophecy When all seems lost . . . when all seems bleak . . . do not cry out . . . do not weep. For bravery grows in the hearts of our ambassadors . . . one of each tribe. Find the clever RainWing animus, a brilliant scribe. Find the hardy NightWing dragonet, who should have died. Find the disgraced SeaWing warrior, who wishes to prove his worth. Find the battle-scarred MudWing mutt, with a heart of gold. Find the orange IceWing frostscale, for she will warm the cold. Find the genderless SandWing, for with their hope alone will they take flight. Find the SkyWing widow, not afraid to pick a fight. Find the gentle Tribeless hybrid, with gentle strands of spidery silk. Find the friendly piebald HiveWing, with dapples the color of milk. Find the LeafWing hero, who never had a chance. Find the SilkWing, who loved to dance. Find the BeetleWing with a thousand names. Find our AllWing, wrapped in chains. When our worlds collide, and the day turns dark. Turn our hearts and eyes to the ambassadors, with blazing hearts. Chapter One Darkstalker walked along the Night Kingdom, humming to himself. Ahhh, peace. Just how I like it. Nightwings were everywhere, training or guarding or just chatting. Darkstalker looked around his kingdom, a feeling of pride creeping slowly into his soul. His bright, fresh, not evil soul. Darkstalker frowned. It had been now... what, a year since the Battle of Melting Ice? He was getting SO BORED with continent domination. Spotting Moon in the courtyard gave Darkstalker a fresh burst of pain. She had never forgiven him for chasing all the IceWings away to Pantala, so he might have cast a teeny tiny itty bitty spell on her to forget the whole situation. It wasn't BAD, EXACTLY, if she didn't have those memories anymore. "Hi, Darkstalker!" Moon said cheerfully. Darkstalker squished down all his guilt into a tiny pulp. "Hi, Moon!" Darkstalker grinned, slinging one of his wings around her shoulder. "What are you up to today?" Moon wrinkled her snout. "Helping with gardening. Qibli is a surprisingly good gardener." Darkstalker laughed. He was so glad that Qibli had accepted his offer for animus magic. It made things much, much easier. Suddenly, he let go for a second to listen to Moon's thoughts. Should I tell him about the IceWing that is in the palace? Qibli seems to know him, but I have no idea who he is. Every time I see him, he gives me this odd look. It's bizarre. The one IceWing left on the continent. Wow. Darkstalker says that all the pureblood IceWings left centuries ago. '' Darkstalker winced. Qibli, in his strange protective way, had told Darkstalker that if they were going to be friends, then he needed to keep Winter alive. Darkstalker didn't understand ''why. Why ''Qibli cared so much about this one IceWing. ''Why ''Darkstalker hadn't just enchanted Qibli to forget the whole incident too. ''But that would be wrong! ''A Qibli-sounding voice in his head chattered. ''No, it wouldn't! ''The other side yelled. ''It would be... happier. They wouldn't be constantly berating me for things that are in the past. A familiar rain/ice's voice could be heard nearby. "Gosh darn it! I spilled coffee on the papers again-" Darkstalker chuckled. Iced, back at it again with the coffee spilling! The dragonet had had difficulty settling into the night kingdom, much less working. Maybe when the rain forest is safer I could take them there...Darkstalker's thoughts drifted off, the Rainforest was NEVER safe. Some seeds from the poison jungle leaked into the regular rain forest. Only a few, but that was all it took to cause a massive deadly-plant invasion. The forest was filled to the brim now with giant trees that touched the sky... dragontraps... waterwheels... giant pitcher plants... an invasion would be suicide. Which was incredibly bad, because the current leader of the rainforest, Aconite the Leaf and Rain hybrid, was an absolute mad tyrant, murdering and enslaving the RainWings and the LeafWings with her powerful animus magic and making them place down more jungle seeds to spread the poison jungles deadly influence...Darkstalker wanted her dead in a thousand different ways. He couldn't find her yet, but when he did... there would be hell to pay. Darkstalker snapped out of his evil planning for a moment "Here, Coffee lemme help you with that. I enchant these papers to become sorted and incredibly clean." He chirped. At a moment's notice, the papers were clean and stacked. "Thank you mister Darkstalker!" Iced picked up the papers and flew off. Darkstalker smiled, watching them go. He liked helping dragons. Suddenly, he spotted a flash of orange bronze out of the corner of his eye. He turned to find Qibli walking alongside the ruins of the kingdom. "Qibli!" He said cheerfully. Qibli looked up at him, and a flash of a smile crossed his face. "Hi, Darkstalker." Qibli said smoothly. "How are you today?" Darkstalker looked up, pondering this question. How was he doing today? A million thoughts about power and hunger and wanting more flashed through his head, but he only shrugged. "Tired." He said. Good Darkstalker. That sounded believable. '' Suddenly...Commodore...Wait...Commodore? One of Clearsights children with Orange... Wasn't he supposed to be with Fierceclaws fighting against Aconit- The wounded Beetlewing clutched his chest, He fell to the ground near Darkstalker, Qibli and the large hybrid ran over, The two lifted him up. "Commodore? Commodore! Are you oka-" '"Fierceclaws is dead."' Darkstalker felt his world fall apart. Chapter Two The following days were a blur for Darkstalker, as the shock settled, only pain remained. Clearsight locked herself in her room, Occasionally sobbing could be heard from it. Commodore remained in the Medical den temporarily blinded with a wounded heart and emotionally Destroyed. The funeral for Fierceclaws was even Worse, As his Daughter slowly be lowered into the ground he felt a piece of him go with him. He heard the soft padding of talons beside him. Moon. He turned his head, his eyes red and sore from crying and lack of sleep. He sighed, looking down at her. "What do you want?!", he growled. Moon flinched, clearly hurt. "I...I just was trying to comfort you. I'm sorry!" She gave him a sincere look, but right now that wasn't enough. He turned around, nearly hitting her with his tail. "I want to be left alone." He growled albeit it was more of a warning than an actual threat. He laid his head back down to his massive bed. His wings fold at his side as he let out a long and emotionally drained sigh, as Moon slowly drifted out of the room. He would have to ask what happened to his son later, Poor Commodore Needed a chance to let out some air before he even dared ask what happened to Fierceclaws. For now..all he needed...was the sweet...sweet relief of sleep-... Darkstalker heard a knock on his door, in his sleep-deprived mad state, He took a pillow, opened the door and FLUNG it at said knockers face, screeching in unholy tongues. The ice dragon flinched back when the pillow hit them, a smaller one peaked from behind the one that flinched back. He stared for a moment, realizing he probably could've given a dragonet a concussion - whoops. He peered out of the doorway. Pretty much the definition of confused, tired, and dead inside. Spotting Antarctic, confused how IceWings got into his house for a second. Then, spotting the more NightWing-like traits on their body, he made a mental sigh of relief. He slowly moved out of the room, Picked up his pillow...Moon walked back into his room...Silently mouthed a "Whoopssorrypleasedonttellanyone-" and closed the door. Some fairly loud footsteps hit nearby. Distinctly a Mudwing's. Darkstalker's ears perked up, wondering who it would be. Soon, Tawny, an advisor, gently opened a nearby door, making sure not to be too disturbing to him. "Are you okay? I heard a bit of a...a bit of a clutter. I'm just making sure nothing bad is happening. I know you're in grief, and...um, I understand, but... um...I'm concerned. Darkstalker, are you okay?" She asked in a timid voice. Unlike her, as she was normally a devil-may-care of a dragon. Darkstalker sighed. "I just want to sleep. You are dismissed, Tawny." The thin Mudwing lingered. "Darkstalker..." she started, but was cut off. "Tawny, I'm fine." "...I was just going to ask if you wanted to talk...but...if you say so..." she said, but Darkstalker stayed silent. "I don't want to be reminded. I just want to sleep." "...okay..." She closed the door. Darkstalker was hit with a small pang of regret that he didn't take the opportunity, but figured reminding himself of it would be less than beneficial. Tawny didn't seem like the person he'd talk to either, for her exterior was just, as he said, devil-may-care and he wasn't sure if she was different on the inside. __________________________ (Chapter three, part one) _______________________ The next morning, well..what the night kingdom calls morning anyways. Darkstalker woke up, he felt a bit stronger emotionally. He stumbled out unto the deck and looked out Unto the endless animus enchanted night, With three moons glowing in the sky. The mark of his kingdom, the symbol on '''his' flag. A weak and tired pride filled him. He checked his clock, 12:27 pm, he must have overslept. He opened his door to find nobody in the halls. 'Tawny, Iced, and the two new residents of the castle must not be up yet.' He thought, squinting his eyes trying to adjust them to the darkness. He then remembered, oh, that's right- he tossed a pillow in an ungodly rage at them last night. Oops. He'll get to them later, he should probably get back to Commodore- find out what happened to Fierceclaws. He stumbled through the darkened halls, playing the 'Is this the lightswitch or is this someone's tail?' game. It was quite frightening; he couldn't really see much, it was THAT dark. Darkstalker tried not to think of all the horrors that could be wandering in the halls..." demons...demons...murderers...Eclipse & Waterstrider playing the flashlight game-" He shuddered at the last part, he will never forget the infamous 'Flashlight game' those two played in the halls. He nearly burned the palace down from a panic attack. Eventually, he made it down to the medbay, where Tortoiseshell was working on some potions, while Commodore was still staring at a wall with his bandaged eyes, completely silent. Darkstalker tapped on the wall to get his attention. Commodore didn't respond, only half acknowledging the king of the NightWings by lifting up his head. Darkstalker shuddered, whatever Commodore had seen..it wasn't good... He decided to look into Commodores memories..he had to find out.....He had to. __________________________Interlude: into the jungle______________________ "Feirceclaws, I don't think we should be wandering this far from camp- What about General Buckeye?" Commodore shuddered, the once colorful RainWing territory was covered in Sundews, and pitcher plants, in the air was an ominous fog... "Pbbtt That ol' flamesilk needs to get off our case, come on Half-bro, live a little! Fierceclaws playfully twirled her spear around in the air with zero caution or concern. "It's kind of hard to 'Live a little' when you're in the poison jungle, where anything could kill you so many slow and horrible ways-" Fierceclaws ignored her half-brother, continuing to dance around in the jungle with her spear. For a few minutes, it was just silence and the two brothers looking around the jungle for anything to do, the two eventually reached an abandoned village. Commodore paused, noticing familiar vines pulsing, and waiting for any foolish dragon to step on them. "Fierce...look-" "What?" "oh." Noticing the vines, Feirceclaws stared in horror, the two backed up before quickly racing out of the village towards camp. "HOW DID IT GET THAT CLOSE TO CAMP ALREADY!?" Screeched Fierce as she scrambled over the branches and rocks, trying not to trip over them. "I DON'T KNOW!? It shouldn't have been here for weeks but-" Boom, in the background, an explosion was heard from the camp. "CRAP, WHAT WAS THA-" Much to both siblings' shock and horror, they came upon 'camp'..or what was left of it... It was in chaos, hundreds of controlled LeafWings, SilkWings, HiveWings, RainWings, fighting against the much smaller mixed-tribe fighting force. Feirceclaws and Commodore soon found themselves overwhelmed and were soon cornered by a few blood-stained HiveWings. "Commodore, when I say 'run' you run." "But what about you!?" "I'll be fine! 'NOW RUN!" ' Feirceclaws leaped at the HiveWings, clawing and breathing fire, and waving her broken spear. As Commodore raced across the ruined camp, he turned his head just in time to watch as a HiveWing thrust a spear through Feirceclaws' head. 'That was his worst mistake. ' Still in extreme shock, he turned, only to find a LeafWing jumping directly upon his face, slashing at it and snapping at his neck like a rabid dog. The LeafWing clawed right across his eyes, threatening to tear them out. Commodore screamed in pain and breathed fire right into the LeafWings face and neck, forcing them backwards and off of him. He leapt into the sky, and as he flew desperately towards the empire, There was b'lood trailing down from his muzzle. ' ____________________________Chapter three, part two________________________ _________________________________________________________________________ Characters: - Icedcoffee (nonbinary, rain/ice. daisy) - Comet, Blue Moon (Night/Ice Animuses) Midnight - Banana and Stormcloud (both rain/sky) Verypugley - Tawny/Shrapnel/Penumbra (Mud/Nightwing/Nightwing) Enddayss - Sakura (rain/leaf, escaped from Aconite) Mewis4wes0me42 -Antarctic and Arctic (This is an OC Arctic not Darkstalker's dad and both are 3/4 IceWing and 1/4 NightWing) -Lostvoice (The NightWing in the prophecy, mute NightWing) Delta -Alexandrite(Night/Ice hybrid dragonet, can make jewels out of thin air) Aurora -Omnis(The AllWing in the prophecy, currently in the ruins of a village) -Temora (the SilkWing dancer in the prophecy currently on Pantala and out of the story) - Waterstrider ( hive/night/sea) - Blazingtundra (The orange IceWing in the prophecy, currently flying towards the empire of Night) -Ginkgo (The LeafWing hero that never got a chance in the prophecy, currently flying to Pyrrhia to get some supplies for the IceWings)Blackberry - Turquoise (The RainWing Animus in the prophecy) -Arachnin (Tribeless silk dragon from the prophecy, currently at the sky kingdom and not yet involved in the story) Pugley -Spindrift (Genderless Sandwing from the prophecy) AFellowMercyMain _____________Author/ writer notes (To show changes they made in the story) ____________ Info: A bunch of people are working on this fanfiction, so sometimes there will be inconsistent story edits and inaccuracies. This will help the story be less chaotic from now on. Remember to add the date of your edit! > added authors note, say hi everyone! (Daisy, 12/4/19) > added chapter three will work on it soon (Daisy, 12/4/19) > added my prophecy character (not sure if I should put this here)(Luna 12/4/19) > added more content to chapter three (Part one!) (12/5/19 >add another one of my prophecy characters(Blackberry,12/5/19) >added my prophecy character + grammar (Midnight, 12/5/19) >added my character from prophecy (AFellow, 12/9/19) >fixed a couple grammar errors and such (Alex, 12/12/19) > Finishing the goddamned interlude even if it kills me. Commodore is now only temporarily blinded. > Grammatical fixes (Midnight, 1/15/20) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon) Category:Content (Midnight Animus)